Lullaby
by Mimiheart
Summary: Yugi is delirious with a fever, Yami does his best to comfort him. complete
1. Goodnight My Angel

Title: Lullaby Summary: Yugi is delirious with a fever, Yami does his best to comfort him.  
  
AN: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, I know you probably don't care, but since everyone else seems to put that, I figured I would too.  
  
Disclaimer: I am making no money off this work. Many different people in many different countries own Yu-Gi-Oh, but alas and alack I am not one of them. The lyrics to Lullaby are owned by Billy Joel. I'm not him either. You could try suing me, but the only things of any value to me are two small children, and quite frankly, I don't think you want them.  
  
*'s Yami and Yugi speaking through their link.  
  
Italics are thoughts.  
  
If you don't know what quotes mean, you probably shouldn't be reading this in the first place, but just in case, that's speech.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi sat in his math class without paying attention to the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Motou. Mr. MOTOU."  
  
Yugi looked up with a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Motou, for the third time, please tell me the time the train would have reached town B."  
  
"Sorry Sensei. What question are we on?" His wide eyes were slightly glazed as he looked frantically at the class work.  
  
"Number 3. Mr. Motou, please pay better attention...."  
  
RRRRIIIINNNGGG!!! The bell signaling the end of class rang, much to Yugi's relief. He slowly gathered his book and put it into his bag.  
  
"Hey Yug! Earth to Yugi." Jounouchi waved his hand in front of Yugi's face.  
  
Yugi blinked, "Huh?"  
  
Jounouchi sighed, "Something bothering you, Yug? You've been outta it all day."  
  
"No, I'm just tired. I'm going to home and take a nap I think." He stood up and started to collapse, Yami caught him and took over their shared body.  
  
*Aibou, why are you lying to him? You look and feel like you just got caught in a sandstorm.*  
  
*They don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine after a nap, really.*  
  
Yami's lips thinned and he nodded. *If you say so.* To Jounouchi he said, "Care to walk him home?"  
  
"Yami, he really looks sick. Maybe you'd better stay out until he gets home. I gotta get back to my ol' man right away."  
  
"I agree. I will do that." He walked back to the Kame Game Shop. *Yugi, we're almost home, you should tell your grandfather that you aren't well.*  
  
*Yami? I don't know, I guess so.*  
  
Yugi walked to the door of the shop and pushed on it. When it didn't open, he almost fell down. He reached into his backpack and grabbed the key to the door. *Yami why is it locked?*  
  
*I don't know Aibou, maybe there's an answer inside.* Yami took over again, and helped unlock the door and walked inside. He walked into the kitchen where a magnet held a note to the refrigerator. *Yugi, can you read this for me?*  
  
Yugi, Arthur Hawkins has been involved in a terrible accident. I had to leave unexpectedly and I don't know when I'll return. You have full access to the bank should you need it. This is the phone number and hotel where I'll be staying. I'll call later to find out how you're doing.  
  
Love, Grandpa  
  
Yugi put a hand to his head. *Yami, I don't feel good.* He fell to his knees.  
  
*Don't worry, I've got you.* Yami told his hikari, taking over once more and going up to the bedroom.  
  
***********  
  
Yami looked at Yugi as he lay in bed, his normally bright, wide eyes dull and half shut. *Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this bad. You shouldn't have gone to school today.*  
  
*...didn't feel so bad...head funny...just tired...*  
  
Walking across the corridor that separated their soul rooms, Yami couldn't help but be worried. His other self was incoherent, and even paler than usual. He reached Yugi's soul room and stood next to his bed. He placed a hand on his hikari's cheek and immediately pulled it away. Yugi was burning up!  
  
*Yami...stop...why?*  
  
*Oh, Yugi, you're running a fever. I need to get you cooled down. Any chance you'll take a bath?*  
  
*Yami, 'm okay, just...wan' sleep.* Yugi rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Coming out the puzzle, Yami watched the small boy toss and turn in his bed. "NO! Yami! PLEASE...don't...no..." Yugi cried, "Why? ...my friend...my friend...don't go...please." Yami watched helpless, as tears rolled down the teenager's face.  
  
"Yugi..." He reached for the boy.  
  
"Yami...scared...so cold...please...don't leave me! Other me...other half...same whole...where? HELP*  
  
Yami gently held his light close, letting the younger boy cry into his chest. He brushed the hair out of Yugi's face and brushed the tears from his eyes. "Shhh....I'm here."  
  
Yugi's eyes opened and he looked at the ancient spirit. *Why does everyone leave me? Don't leave me! Please Yami, promise me...*  
  
*Goodnight my angel Time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day.*  
  
Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest. Yami rubbed small circles on his back. *Yami, don' feel good...gotta go...bathroom...* Yugi jumped up and ran to the toilet.  
  
Yami stood behind him, and held Yugi's hair back from his face as the boy emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Before long, it was just dry heaves.  
  
*Thank you, I'm sorry.*  
  
*Don't worry about it, Aibou, you didn't get sick on purpose.*  
  
*I know, but...*  
  
*Enough of this. You're going back to bed.*  
  
*No argument here...*  
  
Yami helped Yugi back into bed. Pulling the covers up around him, he whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
Yugi was soon tossing and turning again, in an apparent attempt to find out how tangled he could make the covers. Yami sighed, it was going to be a long night.  
  
*********** Yugi walked down a dark alley. It was cold here...he looked down at his chest, something was missing. Where's the puzzle? He thought. "Yami? Where are you?"  
  
He continued down the alley. Why was it so cold? Didn't matter much, the buildings around him were melting. Why are they melting? They shouldn't do that. Where is the puzzle? I feel...naked...  
  
The small teenager walked up to a building on his left, "Why are you doing that? Buildings don't melt, not when it's this cold out."  
  
One of the windows on the building started talk, opening and shutting a window instead of a mouth, "Isn't it obvious Yugi-boy? You're dreaming!"  
  
"Pegasus? What are you doing here? Where's Yami?"  
  
The building started growing long gray hair in response, and its face took on the familiar shape of the duel monster's creator. "Oh, but Yugi-boy! We're having fun here. This is just a game, like everything in life! See, it's like being in a cartoon!"  
  
The alley changed to background out of a Bugs Bunny cartoon. Pegasus stood in front of Yugi grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"YAMI!!!! HELP ME!!!!" he cried out. Pegasus was bad news, he didn't want to be with Pegasus. He wanted to go. He wanted his puzzle. "YAMIIIIIIIIII!!!!! I'm sorry! Answer me. Please. Please. I'm sorry." He fell to the ground sobbing. "Where are you? Why did you leave me? Why? Why?"  
  
Pegasus reached over to the small boy, and held him against his chest. "There, there, Yugi-boy. I've got you."  
  
********** "There, there Yugi. I've got you please don't cry!" Yami was once again holding Yugi against his chest. What nightmare was he having? Yami's shirt was soaked with the younger boy's tears. As hard as he tried, he couldn't wake him.  
  
*I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say.*  
  
**********  
  
"Yami! Where are you? I hear you!" Yugi yelled as Pegasus disappeared. "Yami, please don't go. I'm alone, and I'm scared. You're my best friend. Please don't leave me alone. Please."  
  
Even as he pleaded, he knew it was a lost cause. His darker half was somewhere else in this strange world. He needed to find him. If only I could think straight!  
  
Tears continued to roll down his cheeks while he wandered down a brown path in the impossibly green grass. "Yami, wherever you are. I'll find you!"  
  
**********  
  
Yami lay the boy back down on the bed. I need to get his fever down. He touched the puzzle lying next to the bed, drawing enough power to become solid enough for a few minutes to run to the bathroom and get a wet washcloth. He brought it back to his hikari.  
  
*Aibou, It's going to be cold on your head for a few minutes don't worry. Your fever is too high for my comfort. Stay calm, I won't hurt you.* Yugi struggled against the wet rag, before relaxing a bit.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
*I promised I would never leave you, And you should always know, Wherever you may go, No matter where you are, I never will be far away.*  
  
"YAMI! HELP!" Yugi cried out again, his voice cracking.  
  
Sighing, Yami lifted his head again. "I'm here Aibou. Please know, I'm here." 


	2. Inside this Ancient Heart

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's chapter two!  
  
rox-the-chaotic-one: Thanks! Is this soon enough?  
  
Dagger5: Wow, one of my favorite authors is putting me on their favorite author's list! I feel all special now. Thanks a ton!!!!  
  
Senshichan14: Thanks for the review. Be nice to Yugi, I'm putting him through enough, don't you think?  
  
DarkChao1663: Yes, yes I am...here's the continuation! (^.~) Thanks!  
  
********** Yugi continued along the path until he came to a fork in the road. Now what? He wondered as he looked down the two paths. The right one had trees growing over it. The left, the sun beat down. "Yami? What do I do? I'm so cold." Shivering he chose the sunny path, thinking it would warm him up.  
  
He watched as a butterfly flew around him and landed on his nose. His wide eyes crossed as he looked at it. Suddenly it spoke, "Ya know Yug. You really are a pathetic weakling at times. I bet even I could beat you up."  
  
"I don't like fighting, I don't see much purpose in it."  
  
"Aw, come on Yug, ya know I'm jus' playin' with ya."  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
"Who'd ya think I was? Pegasus?"  
  
"No, I thought you were a butterfly."  
  
"Me? A butterfly! Ya gotta be kidding. Please say your kidding."  
  
"Um, I'm kidding?" Yugi looked around, still with the butterfly on his nose. "Jou, if you're not the butterfly, do you mind telling me where you are?"  
  
"Sure thing. I'm right here. Behind ya!" He tapped Yugi's shoulder, causing the smaller boy to jump.  
  
"Jou? You don't happen to have some water on you? I thought that the sunny road would be better, but I'm so hot now. I'm dizzy."  
  
"Yeah Yug, you really aren't looking so good. You should sit down. Stop fighting for a bit."  
  
"But Yami needs me. He said he wouldn't leave me...I'm not leaving him either!"  
  
"Yami can wait Yugi. You don't need to worry about anyone but you now."  
  
"Kaiba? I thought you were Jou."  
  
"That pathetic mutt was giving you bad advice. It's my turn now. You shouldn't bother caring about anyone else. They don't really care about you..."  
  
"You're wrong Kaiba! It's a lie and you know it."  
  
"You don't." Kaiba sneered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am you. I am a part of your mind. I wouldn't have said what I did if you weren't thinking it yourself."  
  
The tears started flowing from Yugi's eyes again. "No. I know you are wrong. Kaiba, Yami said he wouldn't leave me. He is my other half."  
  
"Believe what you will." Kaiba turned on his heels, his trench coat billowing out behind him as he walked away.  
  
*********  
  
"KAIBA...back here...lying...you're lying. NO!"  
  
In a flash of light, Yami was next to Yugi. The boy was sweating, and seemed a little cooler to the touch, but he was obviously in another nightmare.  
  
Yami wiped the sweat from Yugi's forehead, unwrapping some of the blankets before taking him into his arms.  
  
"Yami...said...he wouldn't...please...help."  
  
"Shhh, Aibou. I'm here. Where are you? I want to help."  
  
Yugi snuggled deeper into Yami's chest as he wept. "Safe here..."  
  
*Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say.*  
  
"Yami...so close...where?"  
  
Yami swept the sweat and tears from the teenagers face. *Rest now. I'm here Aibou. I'm with you, wherever you are.*  
  
Yugi mumbled something ending in "Thanks" and, clutching Yami's shirt, fell back into his fitful sleep.  
  
*********  
  
"Yami? I hear you. I know. Thanks."  
  
He walked over a hill and saw a blinding blue light. Shading his eyes, he noticed that it wasn't a blue light, it was the sun reflecting on a shimmering ocean. He walked to the beach, and picked up a light pink clamshell. So now I?  
  
"Young Master, you are far from where you should be. Let me help you."  
  
Yugi looked up at the voice. "Black Magician? What are you doing here? Never mind, if Jou, Kaiba and Pegasus can be here, I suppose you can too."  
  
"You need a boat, Young Master. Your journey hasn't ended."  
  
The teen's wide eyes looked at the purple-robed magician floating above him. He shrugged. "There's no wood here. What do I build the boat with?"  
  
The Black Magician took out his staff and pointed it at the water. Yugi covered his eyes again as a boat appeared before him. He smiled up at the duel monster. "Thanks."  
  
"You are never without friends, Young Master. Your deck will always be loyal to you. We are your heart, and we are here for you. To protect, serve, and comfort. Young Master, you are kind, and will always be repaid in kindness."  
  
Yugi smiled, and nodded, understanding. He continued to hold the shell in his hand. It disappeared suddenly as he got into the boat.  
  
*********  
  
Yami went back into the corridor between the soul rooms. Yugi needed him, and he was not going to let him down. Walking into the hikari's side of the puzzle, Yami stepped over some old toys on the ground. *You should tidy up in here every once in awhile.* He chastised lightly, smiling as he came to the bedside. He reached down to the amethyst-eyed boy and touched his cheek. As he reached it, his other half disappeared, and a small pink clamshell was on his pillow.  
  
*YUGI!* He cried through the link and aloud. He left the puzzle to return to his hikari's side.  
  
Yugi was lying on the bed, his breathing soft and regular. Aibou, what is going on? Where are you? He reached through their mind link, his light was still there. Wherever "there" was, but he couldn't communicate with him at all.  
  
"Yami...coming...sign...coming...other me."  
  
*Oh, Aibou. You'll be all right...I promise. I'm still here. Remember all the songs you sang for me? When we went sailing on an emerald bay?*  
  
********  
  
The boat rocked slightly, and Yugi blinked. The water...it changed! The deep sapphire color had been replaced by an emerald green. A cold breeze swept by him, and he shivered against it.  
  
If I had known, I would have brought a coat. Yugi complained. His light jacket from his uniform wasn't keeping the chill out at all. He slumped lower into the boat, hoping the sides would keep the wind from reaching him, even if only a little.  
  
He reached down to his chest, where the puzzle usually lay. "Yami, I need you. I miss you. Where are you? Other me? Please help me."  
  
Anzu sat next to him. "I love him you know."  
  
"You...what?"  
  
"The first time I heard his voice...I knew. He was brave and strong. Much stronger than you."  
  
"As people keep pointing out..."  
  
"Yugi, don't you get it? You are perfect. But you're not Yami. Yami is strong, handsome, and has an air about him that you simply could never pull off. You are cute...everyone's little brother."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Yugi lowered his eyes.  
  
"It's not a bad thing. It's just that...well...like right now for instance. You keep crying out for Yami to come save you...to help you. And he will, as soon as he can. We both know it. That's what friends do, they help one another. And I'm going to help you, Yugi. We're going to get out of here. Together."  
  
"No offence, Anzu, but you have it backwards."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't need the help right now. I'm scared, yes, but I'm scared because I can hear Yami. He needs me, just as much as I need him. I'm not giving up until I find him."  
  
"All right Yugi, if you say so," She shrugged, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
*Yami?* "YAMI! Did you hear that? I'm coming to find you!!!"  
  
********  
  
Yami's eyes shot open. Yugi was tossing and turning again, and his cheeks were flushed. He didn't need to touch him to know that his temperature was rising again. He placed another cool cloth on Yugi's head, and drew the boy into his lap.  
  
Brushing wet hair from his face, he rocked the boy gently. *And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be apart of me.*  
  
*********  
  
Curling up into the bottom of the boat, Yugi cried softly. "Yami..."  
  
**********  
  
Mimiheart: Just thought I'd share that for some reason my spell check wants to change Anzu to nazi. O.o Is that saying something, or what? (Sorry Anzu fans...) I'll hopefully put up the next chapter (final chapter?) in the next few days. Please RR. 


	3. Lullabies Go On and On

AN: Ok, this would have been up yesterday, but my son (almost 2) got into the dishwasher and handed my daughter (9 months) a steak knife while I was writing this. My daughter then proceeded to bleed over everything. She didn't cry. I did, it's a little scary seeing that much blood come from your little one. Anyhow, the fire department came, looked at her hand, said I needed to keep pressure on it until it stopped bleeding. Easier said than done! She wanted to be crawling everywhere, not sitting in my lap while I held her hand still. Neither child wanted to take a nap yesterday after the excitement of it all. So we went to my father's house. My stepmother got the blood out of everything.  
  
My husband somehow or another managed to sleep through this entire adventure! *rolls eyes* MEN!  
  
Oh, and as I was looking up pictures for this fic, my son kept pointing at the computer and saying "GI-OH!" So cute! Also, he sits on the floor with his own keyboard and types while I do. It's funny!  
  
Anyhow, review responses:  
  
Towairaito Zoon: I think we all have at times. It's supposed to be a little freaky and odd. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Crimson-Eyed-Angel99: Well, it wasn't my decision to have her like Yami, it's in the Manga. I am being a little mean to him aren't I? Oh well... He acts like a little brother at times. A cool little brother, but that's how I see him. Thanks for the review  
  
Senshichan14: YIKES! Thanks for the review. No more sugar for either of you.  
  
zeynel: Thanks!  
  
NoZoMi aNd HoTaRu: Thanks, and here ya go!  
  
Dagger5: Thanks again! Camping gear, angel, what's the difference? I think some of the spell checkers have a sense of humor.  
  
Mai Valentine: Thanks for the review!  
  
silmarillion the anonymous bunny: Thank you.  
  
Darkchao1663: I'm sorry if it was confusing. It is a fever dream, and in my experience, they tend not make much sense. Maybe this chapter will make more sense for you. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*******  
  
Yami paced in his soul room. Last night had not been easy on him, or Yugi. Yugi had fits of chills, sweats, and nightmares. The nightmares were the worst. All Yami wanted to do was save his young host from the pain. Try as he might, he couldn't reach his hikari.  
  
****** Yugi sat up in the boat. The sun was beating down on him, and it was really hot. His hand went to his chest. The puzzle hadn't decided to return during the night. He shrugged; he hadn't really expected it to.  
  
Wiping the sweat from his eyes, he looked out at the horizon. He was surrounded on all sides by water, but in the distance, he could faintly make out a dark shape. Land, he thought. Land, anything other than this endless sea.  
  
The next thing he knew the boat had stopped moving with a jolt. He looked down, shook his head, and looked again. The boat had hit the shore. Oh, right, dreaming...  
  
He stepped onto the shore, and started walking along the beach, hoping he would find some shade.  
  
He stopped by a rock. He needed to rest. He leaned against the pale surface.  
  
"Pardon me!" The rock spoke.  
  
"What the? Bakura! You too!?."  
  
"Why, yes. I'm here too. You should have expected it."  
  
"I guess...Bakura, my puzzle is missing, can you help me find it?" He pointed to the ring hanging at the white-haired boy's chest.  
  
"I suppose I can try. But I really don't know how to work it. But I do."  
  
Yugi blinked. Bakura's yami must have taken over, but it made for a very confusing statement.  
  
"Why should I help you? You and that pharaoh have caused me nothing but trouble ever since I met you."  
  
"But...I...we didn't do it on purpose. If you had stopped trying to take the other items, and had played for fun instead of control of the world, none of that trouble would have ever happened! You were the one who joined up with Malik! You were the one who hurt Bakura!"  
  
"I was the one who put all of your souls into cards. Yes, yes, I know. But you were the one who asked for all of this trouble in the first place."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You went out of your way to find the puzzle, then spent how much time putting it together? You asked for friends, you got them. With friends come enemies. You should have known better."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why does having friends bring enemies? That doesn't follow logic. Besides, I was a target for bullies before I had friends."  
  
"But you weren't a target for homicidal maniacs."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"He didn't choose his fate, tomb robber."  
  
Yugi turned around to find Isis behind him.  
  
"His fate was pre-ordained, he had to find the puzzle, he had to solve it. You, on the other hand, sealed your fate when you first decided that thieving was a good way to live." She turned to Yugi. "You are on the correct path. You, and only you have the fate of the world in your hands. You, and only you know how long this game will last."  
  
Yugi nodded solemnly. "I understand," he said softly. Isis had disappeared though, and Yugi turned back to Bakura.  
  
"Whatever my other half said to you, don't take it to heart Yugi. You have friends on your side."  
  
"Thanks, Bakura. You are one of them too, you know."  
  
"Not with the other half of my soul the way he is. I don't trust myself to be around you. I will always be on your side though."  
  
A single tear fell from Yugi's eye. "That, Bakura, is why you are my friend."  
  
When the tear dropped from his cheek to the sand, Bakura disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
Yami looked at Yugi's face. He wiped the tear from his hikari's face. At least it didn't seem like a bad nightmare anymore. *Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream. And dream how wonderful your life will be.*  
  
Yugi's breathing slowed and was regular again. Yami stared at him, and sent up a silent prayer that this would be over soon.  
  
******* "Come on Yugi! There's a feast up here for you! It's in your honor. Hurry up!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that this wasn't over yet. He followed the sound of Honda's voice until he saw the brown point of hair.  
  
"Honda, wait up." He was moving as fast as his shorter legs could carry him, but Honda was out of sight again.  
  
Yugi cried out in despair, "Don't leave me here alone! Please come back." He collapsed to his knees. "Come back...come back..." He cried until he fell asleep on the hard ground.  
  
*******  
  
Yami felt a tug at his heart. The pink clam shell was gone from his pocket. He went back to Yugi's soul room. He ran to the bed, which once again held his hikari. *Aibou, you're back.* He said it through the mind link, but got no response.  
  
Looking closer, he saw that Yugi was in a fitful sleep. *Oh, Aibou, please come out of this soon.*  
  
******* "Yugi...it's time to wake up."  
  
Yugi opened his fever-dulled eyes. "Grandpa?"  
  
"Yugi, you're late for school. Get up!"  
  
His bed was warm and cozy, he didn't want to move. "Grandpa, just a few more minutes." He tried to work out the dream he had in his mind.  
  
Instinctively, he reached over to the nightstand to pick up his puzzle. He sat up. His puzzle wasn't there. He jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs. His grandfather stared at him. "You aren't planning on going to school in that, are you?"  
  
Yugi looked down, blushing furiously. He was wearing a black tank top and nothing else. "Grandpa, my puzzle...have you seen it?"  
  
"Yugi, you really should be worried about putting pants on before jewelry."  
  
"But...my puzzle..."  
  
"Upstairs. March. The puzzle can wait until you have clothes on, and a decent meal in your stomach."  
  
Yugi, resigned, went upstairs and hastily put on his pants and coat. Running back downstairs and into the kitchen, he grabbed some toast.  
  
"Grandpa. Please, do you know where my puzzle is?" His large eyes pleaded with him.  
  
His grandfather started laughing maniacally. His gray hair slowly changed to platinum blond, his violet eyes paled to light lavender. He leaned against the counter and tossed a golden pyramid in the air, catching it without thought.  
  
"This puzzle?"  
  
"Malik? Please, give it back."  
  
"No. I don't think so. Try again."  
  
Tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks. "Yami" he whispered.  
  
"The pharaoh is here, all you have to do is come and get the puzzle." Malik threw the puzzle into the air again, letting it fall almost to the ground before catching it.  
  
"Malik, please don't do this..."  
  
"Fine. I have a riddle for you. If you can answer it, you can have your precious puzzle back. If you can't..." He threw the puzzle into the air again, where it hung without falling, "I'll let it drop."  
  
Yugi gulped. "O-Ok."  
  
Malik disappeared from in front of him. A voice surrounded Yugi.  
  
"I come in darkness, but fill the mind with light.  
  
I bring enlightenment to some, while gripping others in the hand of fear.  
  
With me, it can be a journey of inexplicable joy and sorrow.  
  
What I will show you will often be unreachable.  
  
Journey with me, and what you see may haunt you.  
  
Journey with me, and you may never want to return home.  
  
Journey with me, and you will never know when it will end.  
  
What am I?"  
  
Yugi looked up at the puzzle. I am the king of games. Yami needs me. I need Yami...I can do this.  
  
"My dreams. You are my dreams."  
  
The puzzle floated down to Yugi, who quickly placed it in its rightful spot around his neck.  
  
*Yami, I'm coming back to you now.*  
  
*Aibou, I'm here, waiting for you.*  
  
*******  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and saw Yami's worried expression. "Aibou, are you ok?"  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. His head was still fuzzy, but he felt remarkably better.  
  
Yami felt Yugi's head, it was normal. "Thank you."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"For being there for me. Even when I couldn't return the favor."  
  
Yami smiled, "You should rest now, I don't want you to get sick again."  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
*Rest. In your heart, there will always be a part of me. Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on. That's how you and I will be.*  
  
*******  
  
Shadi looked at the spiky-haired pair. He smiled. Things were going to work out.  
  
*******  
  
Phew! Done. The riddle was a random one that appeared when I was visiting riddlenut.c om. I saw it and it just fit perfectly into this story. 


End file.
